The present invention relates generally to a system for collaborative learning, and more particularly, to a system for learning a language over a network according to a scenario that involves a work, social or functional process.
Generally, e-learning or electronic-learning has recently become a new solution for instructing new skills and knowledge to students and workers. E-learning comes in a variety of forms and can be generally defined as systems and methods that use electronic media to instruct and train individuals or groups using activities, processes, communities, and events. Content for learning may be recorded on CD-ROM, DVD, video tapes, memory, or any other digital recording medium. In addition, the content may be delivered over wired or wireless networks such as the Internet or intranets to individuals or groups operating stationary or mobile electronic devices.
Computer Based Training and Computer Online Training are examples of standalone and Internet accessible forms of e-learning. Unlike conventional self-paced forms of instruction and skill building (e.g., workbooks), these forms of instruction provide interactive tools and graphical animations that aid the learning process. Other computer based learning systems that may or may not operate on a standalone basis are Learning Management Systems (LMS) and Interactive Virtual Reality (IVR).
Learning Management Systems manage, track and report on interactions taking place between students and content and between students and instructors. Some specific features that Learning Management Systems provide include content creation and management, and student progress tracking from registration to course completion. In addition, the-tracking tools provide instructors with different ways to assess student progress.
Interactive Virtual Reality includes simulators that use virtual reality to depict real world environments, such as flight simulators. Alternatively, Interactive Virtual Reality may take the form of entertainment that defines artificial environments in which a game may take place. Using interactive virtual reality in real-world or artificial scenarios provides users with a simulated environment in which to develop both decision-making and motor skills.
Such e-learning systems have in some basic forms been applied to the field of language learning. However, these basic forms of electronic language learning are limited to CD-ROMS that define interactive videos that cannot be personalized. Consequently, maintaining student motivation and interest exist with such systems for learning languages because exercises are repetitive without any discernable contextual purpose.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system that aids students to learn the proper use of language in different contexts. Such a system would expand language learning with interactive scenarios that instruct language use in addition to language practice through collaborative activities. Such a system would advantageously improve student retention of material with exercises that take place in virtual environments that are personalized to the user's ability and interests.
It would be further desirable to provide a language learning system that is not necessarily adapted to allow users to learn a language perfectly but instead allows users to learn what they need to learn when they need to learn it. Such a language learning system would have customizable learning tools that are personalized to the user's interests and abilities so that the user is motivated to improve where the user has difficulties while at the same time increasing knowledge where the user has a depth of understanding.